Snow's Return
by sashaashefromthecukooclan
Summary: Olivia Snow, the great-grandaughter of Snow is running for president, and is having no mercy on the districts. The victors and one guest have to go to an underground hideout and, well...I don't wanna give too much away, so read the story to find out!


_**Snow's Return**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

I wake up to the sight of Willow watching TV. What happened to children? When I was little I was outside hunting with Gale. Well… before the war. Now children just stare at a screen all day. The only thing Willow does is watch Capitol drama shows, and Rye just sets traps. He would be good friends with Gale…

Ugh. I know almost nothing about Gale now. Except that he visits Johanna a lot. After the war Johanna moved to District 2. Gale visits her a lot…

I toss and turn thinking about the war. Next to me, I see Peeta. I learned that I needed Peeta's dandelion more than I needed Gale's fire…

Even though the rebels won the war, the Capitol is rising. Although I can fight, they wouldn't let me join the war because they didn't want a "celebrity" to "get hurt." I am in an old Capitol train on the way to our "underground hideouts". Willow's eyes are practically glued to the TV set.

I get up and check on Rye. He is tying knots and testing traps. He gets mad at me and says I'm "stepping over the line of privacy."

I roll my eyes and say "Privacy? Ha. Where was this 'privacy' when you made me change your diaper for 3 years?"

He got up and shut the door in my face. I walk back to my room and sit at the desk. I check the letter I got from president Paylor about the war. It reads:

Dear Mrs. and Mr. Mellark,

The Capitol is rising. As you know, my years as president are almost up and Olivia Snow is running. She plans to bring back the games and bring no mercy to the districts. You will be assigned to an underground hideout which you will share with your fellow victors and _**one**_ guest. We will send a peacekeeper to come and get you tomorrow and bring you on the train. Good luck

-President Paylor

_**CHAPTER 2**_

It took a long time to figure out who I was going to bring as my guest. Peeta and I ended making a deal that I ended up breaking. We each said that we will take one of the kids, but I forgot and I promised my mom I would take _**her**_. Peeta somehow convinced Flamel to let Willow and Rye both go as his guest.

I look through a bunch of papers and I find a new one, in the trash. It's a list of who is bringing who as a guest. I look at the list and wonder why it was in the trash.

Katniss Mellark – Stacy Everdeen

So Yeah… Well she's my mother…

Peeta Mellark – Willow Mellark/Rye Mellark

I can't believe they let them both be his guest.

Annie Cresta – Finnick Odair Jr.

Finn is soo much like his father.

Beetee Latier – Plutarch Heavensbee

They became really good friends after the war.

Haymitch Abernathy – Effie Trinket

Ok… That was _**Very**_ unexpected

Johanna Mason –

It's crossed out. Why would it be crossed out? Who did she bring? I don't know, but I'm going to find out.

I go over to Johanna's car and knock on her guest room's door. There is no answer. Maybe the guest is in Johanna's room. I knock on her room but no answer either. I open the door and see her throwing her axe into the wall.

"GET OUT" she screams at me "NOW!" I'm about to run out when I notice, she wasn't talking to me! I move out of the doorway when I see there was someone a hair away from her axe.

The man is tall, and handsome. He doesn't look a day over 20. He walks past me and then turns around. He stares at me a long time, and with tears in his eyes he says "Goodbye, Catnip," and leaves.

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Catnip? There is only one person who ever called me Catnip. I suddenly feel depressed and I chase after him. "Gale," he walks faster. "Gale," he's running. I start running after him. Right when I'm about to catch up to him, Peeta walks out. I slow down and try to make it look like I was walking the other direction.

"Why are you hiding from me?" I turn around and see that he is shaking his head at me. I try to think of an excuse, but I can't think of any. "I asked, 'why are you hiding from me'." He is sweating. Was he running?

"Why did you hide this from me?" I show him the list and he looks disappointed. He claims that he didn't want me to know that Gale was here and he was worried that I would call a divorce. I was so mad at his idea I just started screaming curse words at him. He looked surprised and a tiny bit hurt. He walked of to Haymitch' car and I heard yelling and the smashing of bottles.

The train stops and we reach our destination. We are now underground.


End file.
